Vengeance
by Medoc0
Summary: Kate's Fiance got what was coming to him. Sequel to Wedding Bells. please R&R!


Its me! Purpledonkey96! I just changed my pen name to SandpaperAndSilk.

Due to popular demand I have decided to write a short sequel to my story Wedding Bells. If you have not already read Wedding Bells, I advise you to do so, otherwise this one wont make much sense. While you are there please leave a review. They make me smile. :)

* * *

IMPORTANT: This story takes place shortly after Tony's phone calls to Gibbs, Abby and the DCPD.

* * *

'Kate?' 

'Yeah?'

Kate was sitting cross-legged at Tony's kitchen table reading the paper and drinking a sweet coffee.

'I'm gonna go into NCIS for a couple of hours.'

'Why? It's Saturday?'

'Gibbs wanted my exceptional interrogation skills to interrogate a… suspect.

'Gibbs wanted your help?' Kate sounds dubious.

'Yeah,' Tony puts on a mock offended look. 'Why is that so hard to believe?'

Kate arches an eyebrow. 'You know I can read you Tony.'

Tony shifts from foot to foot. 'I wasn't lying. I am going in to NCIS.'

Kate uncrosses her legs and walks up to him. She is wearing his Ohio State t-shirt. Kate places her palms on Tony's chest.

'Its Saturday Tony.' Her hands slide down to his waist. 'Why can't we just stay at home?…'

Tony smiles at her and wags his finger. 'You are staying at home.'

He gently pries her hands off his waist. 'I'll be back before lunchtime.'

Tony cups Kate's face with both hands, kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her lips.

Kate watches as he picks up his coat and his side-arm and walks out the front door of his apartment. She stands for a moment before running after him and pulling him back inside. 'Why can't I come? Who are you interrogating? Tell me!'

Tony is silent for a second. '_tell me._' Kate says again, dangerously.

_What the hell. She's going to find out anyway._

'Gibbs and I will be having… a few words…with Jim.'

Kate looks at Tony as if he is crazy. 'Are you crazy?!'

'It's been suggested.'

'You're a _Federal Agent_. You can't just go and beat Jim up!'

'Who said beat up? We're just going to talk to him?'

Kate gives him a look.

Tony's eye twitches. 'Look Kate, you can't expect me to do nothing after what he did to you.' He reaches up and brushes her split lip with his thumb. 'I love you Kate, and I will protect you. We're partners. And if protecting you means…talking…with Jim, then I'm going to do that.'

Kate is silent. Her dark eyes search him. She smiles a small smile. 'I love you too Tony.' Kate strokes his jaw line with her hand. ' But do this for me. Please, don't hurt him.'

Tony presses a kiss into her palm. 'You have my word.'

* * *

One hour earlier 

Gibbs sits in the interrogation room sipping his coffee. Jim sits across from him, trying and failing to look nonchalant. Gibbs finishes his coffee and lobs his Starbucks cup into the bin.

'I- look,' says Jim. 'I didn't do anything. You can't keep me here.'

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at him. 'Can't I?'

Jim bites his lip and shrugs. 'I didn't kill anybody.'

'I never said you did, _Doctor_,' Gibbs counters smoothly. 'That's not why you're here.'

Jim is silent. Gibbs' blue eyes bore into his grey ones.

'Why am I here?'

Gibbs puts his head a fraction to the side. 'You should already know that.'

Jim makes an exasperated face. 'Well I don't know! That's why I just asked you!'

Gibbs is calm, calm and silent. He watches.

'Look,' says Jim, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. You can't keep me here. I have rights. I am a respected doctor, a _surgeon_. I should be saving lives, not sitting around with you wannabe Navy cops.

Jim stands and starts towards the door. Gibbs stands too. He is taller than Jim, and probably outweighs him. 'Sit down.' He barks.

Jim sneers at him. 'Screw you, old man.' Jim puts his hand on the door handle.

In less than a second, Gibbs has him pinned against the wall. When he speaks his voice is soft and dangerous.

'Kate is my agent. She was your fiancé, but she is my agent. She is also my friend. I care for her.'

Jim narrows his eyes at Gibbs. He leans closer and whispers into his face.

'That bitch got the beating she deserved.' He pushes Gibbs away from him. 'I should have hit her harder. It made her sweet.'

Gibbs watches him. Jim is quivering with adrenalin. Gibbs smiles. 'Then why did she leave?'

Something in Jim snaps. He growls animalistically and is on Gibbs, has him by his lapels. Jim pushes Gibbs back into the table, making it slide into the wall. Gibbs pulls himself up and leans on the table.

'You're making this worse for yourself.'

Jim is on him again, knocking him to the ground, letting fly with his fists. Gibbs retaliates with equal intensity. There is blood on the floor of the interrogation room now.

Because it is Saturday, there are no technical agents in the observation room recording their conversation, so the two men continue to fight uninterrupted.

After some time, Tony arrives. He is in the interrogation room in mere seconds, pulling Jim away from Gibbs.

Gibbs gets up, panting. He spits a mouthful of blood into Jim's face, along with a tooth. He picks up the tooth and limps out.

'Your turn.'

* * *

After righting the chairs and the table, Tony sits Jim down, cuffed to the table leg. Jim wipes Gibbs' blood out of his eyes with his uncuffed hand. His left eye is swollen shut. 

Tony watches Jim like a bird; putting his head to one side and then the other.

'Why did you do it?'

Jim blinks his good eye at Tony. _Or is it wink?_

'He hit me first.'

'Uhuh. Sure he did. But I wasn't talking about that. Kate. Why did you hit her? What did she ever do to you?

Jim watches him with one grey eye. 'She called me stupid.'

'So you hit her.'

'She- she needed to be taught.' Jims voice is monotone. Frighteningly calm.

'Did you teach her?'

'I taught her. She won't call me stupid again.'

'But she left you.' Tony counters.

'She'll come back. She's nothing without me.' Jim smiles, showing Tony bloodied teeth. The glint in his eye makes him look a little manic.

Tony holds up his middle finger to Jim. Around the first joint is a diamond ring.

'I got news for ya Doc, She ain't coming back.'

Jim's smile disappears. His eye begins to twitch. 'No. No!' forgetting he is cuffed to the table, he lunges towards Tony, and is jerked back violently. Tony steps back in disgust as Jim grabs the bottom of his jacket from across the table.

'She can't leave! She can't! You bastard! She's mine! Mine!!'

Tony detaches himself from Jim's scrabbling fingers, and walks to the door of the interrogation room. Jim is at his heels, dragging the table along with him.

Tony turns with his hand on the doorhandle. He lets a smile creep onto his face.

'You blew it Doc, she's gone.' Tony leans forward so they are almost nose to nose. 'You had your chance, but she chose me.'

Tony pats the side of Jim's face in a friendly sort of way before walking out.

'Bye Doc.' He flicks the ring at Jim and it glints in the harsh light.

Tony closes the door on Jim's yelling, and walks out of NCIS.

Goes back home to Kate to enjoy the rest of his weekend.

* * *

The End... For real this time. XD Please review! 


End file.
